1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless user devices, and in particular to a method and system for updating the firmware of a wireless device based on one or more contexts associated with the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart phones and other wireless user devices are commonly designed with the capability to wirelessly connect a first device to another device within certain proximity of the first device and thereby communicate information with the other device. Examples of such wireless connections and/or protocols include near field communication (NFC) or Bluetooth® or Wireless fidelity (WiFi) or radio frequency identification (RFID). The establishment of these wireless connections requires a handshake operation in which certain setup procedures are implemented at the first device and/or the other device to enable the connection. Additionally, once a connection is established, the quality of the connection between the devices can be affected by exterior factors, such as the use environment as well as interior factors, such as the firmware of one or both of the devices. Problems with establishing connection and/or with the quality of the connection are often reported as problems with the first user device initiating the connection. However, the detected problems can at times be entirely due to the second device, and subsequent modifications and/or changing of the first device may not resolve the detected problems.